thebladesofoblivionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Stelercus/A1
Welcome! Hi Stelercus -- we're excited to have The Blades of Oblivion Clan Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro User rights Go here: Enigma Talk 21:08, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Sig I found out how to use the sig here, lol, U just gotta remove the "nosubst" or something like that from the preferences, and it will work, it worked for me ;) http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png RimalukoTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 18:44, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Did ya check the custom signature box? 'cause on mine the sig shows as " " in the preferences, and with the custom sig box checked it works, look. http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 'RimalukoTalk'''http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 23:02, 11 August 2009 (UTC) P.S. : Oh and did ya make the page "Template:Signatures/Stelercus" and put your sig there?. Re: Thanks, I had to contact Wikia staff to fix the problem o.O Well they fixed it and the skin works now. If problems arise just tell me and I'll fix them. —http://img197.imageshack.us/img197/9620/logosmalla.png [[User:9the Enigma9|En]][[User Talk:9the Enigma9|ig]] 20:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Wth... "Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Stelercus. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Bruxacosmica". The reason given for Bruxacosmica's block is: "hahahahaha lol noob!!!!" * Start of block: 16:17, 12 August 2009 * Expiry of block: 17:17, 12 August 2009 * Intended blockee: 189.54.247.31 You may contact Stelercus or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 189.54.247.31, and the block ID is #10. Please include all above details in any queries you make. Return to The Blades of Oblivion Clan Wiki."http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 'RimalukoTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 20:05, 12 August 2009 (UTC) we where having a bit of fun, but the block was supposed to end in 3 seconds after I fixed it up. if your ip is still banned, I will go fix that now. Color codes Hi Stelercus, thanks for contacting me for help with colors. We have a help page with all the color codes and names at . You can also see more about customizing your wiki at . Good luck! — Catherine (talk) 23:42, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Blades Ok, so, 1) I don't know what you're talking about? Are you talking about the uniform animation? The rank images? They're all there, Recruit, Corporal, Sergeant, Lieutenant, Captain, General, Owner... 2) I think the current format of the page should be improved with a table, and I'll add something to show the number of blades in the User Infoboxes 3) Simple mistake with MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite, wiki names are case sensitive andthe W in Waterkunai1 and the E in 9the Enigma9 were in lower case I'll get on theese right away —http://img197.imageshack.us/img197/9620/logosmalla.png [[User:9the Enigma9|En]][[User Talk:9the Enigma9|ig]] 18:47, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, and also, in your user preferences, make sure you check the "custom signature" box, and use this code: | }}|Stelercus Talk}} It will display your signature in the template Template:Signatures/Stelercus, and if the wiki you sign on doesn't have that template it will show up as Stelercus Talk and all you have to do is type four tildes (~~~~) —http://img197.imageshack.us/img197/9620/logosmalla.png [[User:9the Enigma9|En]][[User Talk:9the Enigma9|ig]] 18:58, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Merching You're supposed to buy at market in the first place... —http://img197.imageshack.us/img197/9620/logosmalla.png [[User:9the Enigma9|En]][[User Talk:9the Enigma9|ig]] 00:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Bot Hi, here is my plan for the newsletter bot. Let me know if this procedure sounds OK or if you have a better idea in mind. # A page that contains the list of members who should be opted-out. Every other registered user on the wiki gets the newsletter. This page should be protected by an admin. # Another page that contains the actual newsletter posts; a new post is made by adding a new section to the page. This page should be protected by an admin as well. # Lastly, I'll have a webpage that you visit to confirm and actually begin sending the newsletter. This way any admin will automatically gain the ability to manage the newsletter by editing the pages. --Quarenon (Talk) 03:06, 20 August 2009 (UTC) : Nope, I'll start working on it and testing it here, and I'll let you know when it's ready to go! :) --Quarenon (Talk) 15:22, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :: Hello! It turns out the bot would be a bit easier to make if the list was opt-out by default instead of opt-in like it is set up now. Would this be OK? --Quarenon (Talk) 02:16, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::: It should be ready now. You can add new users here and create a new section here to create a new message. There's a website link on that page that will actually submit a new message. As I mentioned before you might want to protect the pages to prevent people from vandalizing the wiki through the newsletter bot. Let me know if you want to move the newsletter pages to a different place or if you have any other questions. --Quarenon (Talk) 21:59, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Award Images Yeah, I can do that. As I was reading your post I was imagining it in my head... I know exactly how I'll do it. —http://img197.imageshack.us/img197/9620/logosmalla.png [[User:9the Enigma9|En]][[User Talk:9the Enigma9|ig']] 17:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) my death I didn't know that prayer and food were allowed during that fight, that was why I lost >_< if I had non-members food in my invy and if I was using prayer I'd win, but you didn't tell me that it was no rules, except by obstacles :P http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 'RimalukoTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 20:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Your sig there is a way that I saw in a RSW discussion that can make the sig template for ur sig in every wiki appear, and just show the one that appears now for you for those wikis without you having the Template:Signature. you just gotta copy/paste that in ur preferences : | }}|Stelercus Talk}} Oh, and don't forget that the Template:Signatures page gotta have the right name, case sensitive too... http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 'RimalukoTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 23:20, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :PS: I also created the article for your Signature(Template:Signatures/Stelercus) and put in it the image that you uploaded of your sig in RSW, linking to your userpage. If you want to change it, the link to the page is right there. http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 'RimalukoTalk'''http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 23:33, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Clan News: 8-22-09 Dear Clansman of the Blades of Oblivion. We are sorry for the lack of events. Many things have come up in the lives of clan administration causing us to cancel many events. Our race and tournament events are being put off for the time being. Jack Spiral1 will be hosting a members only event soon, therefore, all f2p members will get 200 eyes and confiscation for the lack of events. Members, with an upcoming event, will get 100. Eyes can be gambled with other users over duels or saved up for staff upgrades (clansman with 1000 eyes will get to use a water staff, representing sapphire, 2000 is earth, then fire, then air following that pattern.) Now for some clan news. ~ Please post anything you may need in Bruxacosmicas request to be ranked up. ~Bruxacosmica has been named Clan Champion. Anyone able to defeat him in combat will get the coveted red gloves of the champion that can be worn as part of the uniform. ~We would like to thank Quarenon for creating the newsletter QBot. Please speak to Quarenon if you have any questions about the bot or speak to me if there is anything you would like to see in next weeks letter. This newsletter system will be sent to remind users of events, send news, and perhaps even some entertainment. If there is anything you would like to put in the newsletter, please post it on my my talk ~Stelercus This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 01:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator.